24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gunman6
Thank you for contributing! If you haven't already, please take a look at the Manual of Style and Policies for guidelines on how to write and format pages. Other pages you might find useful include our pages on , , , and making info boxes. Use the sandbox for your article editing experiments, and if you have any questions, please see the link on the left-hand side of the page. |} :Hey, thanks for adding the categories to the images! I should've explained better - if you remove the colon (:) that I put in front of the word "category", it adds the category to the page rather than just displaying a link to the category. The reason I used colons here was to stop the category being added to this talkpage. But yeah, if you do Category:Images (cast).--Acer4666 (talk) 21:44, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Jack's season 2 house Hey, I know you were interested in the house Jack was in at the start of Season 2 - you might be interested in this article about the filming of that scene. It describes the place as a "rented townhouse that's a five-minute drive from the "24" soundstage" - the 24 soundstage at that time was located here, so it narrows down the location a bit, but I can't get closer than that--Acer4666 (talk) 11:56, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :Great find, sir! It does leave a few things open for interpretation but at least you get an idea of the vicinity/range of the filming place.--Gunman6 (talk) 16:48, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Deaths on 24/Kills by Jack pages Go to User:Acer4666/Actors killed by Jack Bauer. --Acer4666 (talk) 18:02, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Sidebar The Sidebar is a template that has been programmed to accept certain fields in order to display them. The list of fields that will work with it is available here. If you want to propose a new field for it, the forum would be the best place. It is always good practice to first propose changes that will affect a large number of articles, such as adding a kill count field to everyone's sidebar, before going ahead with them as they take a lot of time to revert if you do them wrong/not everyone agrees with the change--Acer4666 (talk) 01:57, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Hello Gunman6 Hello Gunman6, I am new to this wiki and was wondering if you could help me set my profile up please. please get back to me on my talkpage thanks. Dan aka CTUMason --CTUMason (talk) 15:12, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Last warning This is last warning about having edit wars instead of discussions on talk pages. I've told you this countless times, but you've consistently deleted my warnings from your talk page--Acer4666 (talk) 10:10, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :Well, no reasons are being given for why that's being reverted. Another user noted that it was John Meier in the DVD special feature and that does show that he was one of the stunt performers performing in that episode. Whether he was in one of the cars crashing or one of the panicked individuals on the street is unknown but he did play a civilian either way so there's no need to revert it.--Gunman6 (talk) 06:19, May 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes it was. I said in the edit summary, "see talk", because I had made points on the talk page to which you had not responded. The other user was me; I deliberately did not list his role despite noticing him in the feature because he was not visible in the episode. ::It's simple - if someone reverts an edit of yours, you bring it up on the talk page. Usually (as I did) they will give a reason in the edit summary.--Acer4666 (talk) 09:47, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Crew pictures You agreed to list the source of pictures that aren't from 24 episodes in the file descriptions. Please can you do this to all the pictures you have recently uploaded or they'll be deleted. Are they all 24-related images?--Acer4666 (talk) 11:03, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :I posted links to all the photos. The only ones that are from 24 media are Chip Johannsson and the photos I cited as being from 24 Inside. The rest are photos used on all the sites where the writer was featured for a column, official domain or self-published site much like Tony Krantz, Michael Loceff and the show's creators.--Gunman6 (talk) 15:50, May 5, 2014 (UTC) ::So the source goes in the file description, along with the category and the fairuse template, not on the talk page. ::Again you are violating the image policy. There is a finite number of times I can tell you to stop violating our policies, I'm doing it again and again and having to repeat myself to you on every point. I can only assume good faith for so long. Photos not from 24 media are not to be uploaded here. This was a retroactively enforced policy, so yes there will be images around from before the policy was introduced. Flag them up and they will be dealt with, please stop adding to the problem.--Acer4666 (talk) 16:37, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :::You didn't add a source to File:24_sound_designer_Jeff_Whicher.jpg. Is this honestly from 24-related media?--Acer4666 (talk) 09:45, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::I recall adding that it was from Sean Callery's official site but I'll make sure to add that note. They were at some 24-related celebration.--Gunman6 (talk) 17:57, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi. I need to update my pic from one from the set. Thank you. Hi. I'd like to change my pic to one from the set. Please help me. Thanks. Hi. Yes. I'm Matt Michnovetz. I'd like to change my picture to something from the set if possible. Can you please help me. I can verify anything you'd like. :Wow, how cool as a fan and editor to meet another crew member of the show. Yeah, I went ahead and readded it. If you could just state where you got it (Twitter page, etc.), I could put it in the source font of the photo itself. In the past, we've never gotten actual people to comment on here save for maybe a few stunt guys--Gunman6 (talk) 23:11, May 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Hey Gunman, I added the 24 context to the file page, it is from the 24 writers' room. I believe this classifies it as a "behind the scenes" pic--Acer4666 (talk) 23:14, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Great to know. How wild is this seeing an actual writer of the show want to edit his own page on here?--Gunman6 (talk) 23:20, May 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::I know, I had a chat with him on the chat feature for a bit. He's responsible for a lot of the filler names we see on profiles - David Mailloux, David D'Amario, John Mailloux, Steve Simmons etc are old classmates of his, from Agawan high school (which is where Mark Hauser also went to school)--Acer4666 (talk) 23:35, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::Neat but not surprising given how most of them use real life aliases on all of these partially seen files and mentioned characters.--Gunman6 (talk) 23:43, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Edit warring I see that after having a string of your recent edits reverted, you have put them back (http://24.wikia.com/wiki/Template:JackBauerKills4?curid=5500&diff=264343&oldid=264292 http://24.wikia.com/index.php?title=Barnet&diff=264387&oldid=264290) without a discussion having reached consensus on the talk page. After I have repeatedly told you about how to deal with someone reverting an edit you make, you are persisting in edit warring on this wiki. Due to your deletion of my messages from your talk page, I can't find every warning I have given you about this, but I have told you again, and again, given you a final warning, another final warning, and you are still persisting. At this point it seems you are just seeing how far you can push it, so I have placed a one-week ban on your account. Any queries you can ask right here on your own talk page.--Acer4666 (talk) 15:01, May 16, 2014 (UTC) ::I noticed that this hasn't been added yet. Apparently Jeff Cadiente doubled for Freddie Prinze Jr.'s character in the car crash scene in S08E02.--Gunman6 (talk) 20:05, May 18, 2014 (UTC) How I was a fan of 24. I used to be a fan of that series until Renee Walker was killed off. I once looked up to Jack and Renee like soulmates like Doug Ross and Carol Hathaway of ER. I always find Jack and Renee to be such a great couple and I wanted to be survive and be together. Then when Renee was killed off, I litterly stopped watching that series as the result of it. As far as chronology and I'm concerned, the events of Renee's death and afterwards never occurred. BattleshipMan (talk) 04:55, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :I've seen many fans do this with the show but while I sweared off that lackluster season as a whole, it did improve in quality afterwards despite it being as huge a butt-hurt as Curtis, Michelle and David Palmer's deaths. This new season is fantastic but they unfortunately mentioned that another beloved character was killed off via mentioned dialogue. Overall, this is just very fast-paced and taking the show in a direction it deserves, the new cast is grand for the most part, it's intriguing seeing James Heller in a role similar to Wayne Palmer where he's got the dilemma of trying to explain the United State's recent aerial drone goof-ups and it's only twelve episodes so it's easier to get into.--Gunman6 (talk) 05:04, May 27, 2014 (UTC) ::I noticed. I just haven't forgiven the show's producers and writers for killing off Renee and I probably never will. Jack and Renee we're my favorite on-screen partners and lovers. BattleshipMan (talk) 05:11, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :::They've committed so many mistakes that it can be unforgivable no matter what they do. They do tend to repeat the same silly dialogue from episode to episode, in Day 8 they didn't even bother mentioning how they repeated the whole capture of President Logan nor how Dana Walsh was just a poor person's Nina Myers. Also, the NY CTU was far inefficient compared to the LA one.--Gunman6 (talk) 05:43, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Recent edits Hey, you added Category:Roles by unknown actors to a whole load of Game characters, but that category is for actors who were seen, and as the game is animated no-one belongs there. I've changed them all to the correct category, Category:Voiced by unknown actors, but did everyone you added the category to definitely have lines? Also, please be civil in your edit summaries, and don't describe other editors' work as "crappy"--Acer4666 (talk) 14:38, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, I'll refrain from that and yes all of the characters did have lines although for Perez, Bradley and O'Neil, I can't confirm as I've raised questions on their respective pages after looking through the game and not being able to find them mentioned or seen anywhere so they would be the exception. The rest were characters with spoken lines and unlisted voice actors.--Gunman6 (talk) 20:17, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Pictures Hey there Gunman6. I hope you would help me with On-Screen Kills by Jai Singh Rathod. --Station7 (talk) 22:03, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Already saw the first episode; can probably start the second episode soon (they're all on Dailymotion and I've downloaded them; some of my dictating tools are helping me to better understand what's going on but as a whole it's a complete copy & paste so it's really a no-brainer. The only thing that makes it different is the main mole plot twist. I'll add them to your page when time allows; I also am going to make pages for the guys who played the Indian versions of the Photographer and Mandy.--Gunman6 (talk) 03:24, May 31, 2014 (UTC) That's great. I will see them soon (I hope ;) . --Station7 (talk) 09:20, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Large edits Hi there. You seemed to be about to add the category Category:24 (Indian) actors to a large number of images. We keep our image categories and article categories separate here, So I imposed a block to stop you doing too many edits that would take time to revert. I have spoken to you before about large category edits that take lots of time to revert if they are wrong - this needs to be discussed before you do it. Reply right here to show you have read and understood this message and the block will be lifted.--Acer4666 (talk) 22:37, June 15, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, I was trying to get a new category going and despite typing in "24 (Indian) promotional images", I kept accidentally selecting "24 (Indian) images" and there's no way to undo it obviously since I'm a generic user. What category would be appropriate for these images?--Gunman6 (talk) 22:40, June 15, 2014 (UTC) ::I see. I'll remind you again that if you are going to start a new category and add it to a large number of pages/images, it is best to bring it up in a discussion because changing it takes a lot of effort. In this case, for consistency with Category:Images (Day 9 promotional) etc., the most appropriate format for the category name should be something like Category:Images (24 Indian promotional). To avoid selecting the wrong one, you may want to copy and paste the code text Category:Images (24 Indian promotional) and then just edit the pages and paste that code to the bottom.--Acer4666 (talk) 22:44, June 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Thank you sir.--Gunman6 (talk) 22:45, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Feature articles You should check out Wiki 24:Featured article candidates and see which one is suitable to a a feature article of October/November/December 2014. See what one do you think? BattleshipMan (talk) 21:04, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Mass category changes Please stop making mass changes by adding categories to swathes of pages without discussion first. This includes adding "articles without images" to crew who will likely never have images, and your new "uncredited crew" category. I've told you not to do this countless times before - if you're embarking on a large scale category change you need to discuss it on the forums or somewhere first. I disagree with what you've done and it will take me ages to revert it back--Acer4666 (talk) 00:37, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :Last I checked, the image category applied to any article regardless on whether or not we could find an image for said person. The "uncredited crew" category shouldn't be any different than "uncredited actor" category unless one wishes to argue that they believe it's just not needed for the sake of argument. Other than that, I just added other second-unit directors to the director's category, that's it. --Gunman6 (talk) 00:48, December 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Regardless of whether we can find an image or not? Maybe you should check the category page, where it states "It does not include articles for which no image exists". If you are ever about to embark on a 100s of repetitive edits to pages, and you have not cleared it with the community first, you are contravening the bot policy. I've warned you loads of times about this. As per usual, you are making the discussion now retroactively rather than addressing your policy breach. I have no confidence this is not going to keep happening again and again. Do you understand how you have breached the policy? To repeat: I am not discussing here whether the edits themselves are right or wrong, I am talking about your breach of the above linked policy--Acer4666 (talk) 01:10, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes and I'll undo the edits.--Gunman6 (talk) 01:15, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Rob Mars I created the stunt performer Rob Mars who portrayed McLennan-Forster guard James in Season 4. It should be somewhat expanded. BattleshipMan (talk) 03:37, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :Meant to create it for some time; good job. Will expand when I can.--Gunman6 (talk) 06:50, January 19, 2015 (UTC) 24: The Game actors How did you find out about those actors doing the roles in that game? BattleshipMan (talk) 00:31, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :I saw their articles on their BehindTheVoiceActors page for The Game.--Gunman6 (talk) 00:49, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Forum on Cheng's shooter Here's the link to the forum of the issue with Cheng's shooter here. BattleshipMan (talk) 18:11, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Sangalan villagers How did you know who is who in the Sangalan village footage? Thief12 (talk) 01:34, April 10, 2015 (UTC)